1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved writing implement support system and more particularly pertains to releasably positioning a writing implement with respect to a recipient surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other known methods and apparatuses for supporting writing implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, other known methods and apparatuses for supporting writing implements previously devised and utilized for the purpose of positioning a writing implement to a recipient surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des 377,193 to Takemura discloses a writing instrument and holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,535 to Turner discloses a felt tip pen cover with eraser. United States Patent Number Des. 349,924 to Fisch discloses a combined pen and flag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe new and improved writing implement support system that allows releasably positioning a writing implement with respect to a recipient surface.
In this respect, the new and improved writing implement support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably positioning a writing implement with respect to a recipient surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved new and improved writing implement support system which can be used for releasably positioning a writing implement with respect to a recipient surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.